You & I
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Although, he was dying and forgetting everything, he didn't forget to ask her to run away with him and marry him everyday. —Natsu


**a/n:** I'm trying to write a lot before my trip next week. xD  
Spring break for the wiiiiin. Enjoy this one-shot, I just saw a tumblr related post so I thought I'll _try_ to make a one-shot out of it.

* * *

_{Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.}_

They were just kids when they met; screaming and chasing and laughing, and crying. One was just six and the other was seven—both of them odd in their own cute way but they never were able to be separated. They went through years and years of hardship together and eventually, as they were graduating College together, he proposed.

They were together from the start and that's how most happy endings started.

She was happy for the most part; she grew older and older being loved and care for by the man she loved.

She had two loving kids who went through their weirdness and hardships, and they grew older all together.

She thought her future was set—she was going to pass happily with a loving family in mind and an amazing life but her world crumbled down when her husband was diagnosed with Alzheimer.

She could say; she's been better.

* * *

Lucy hung her keys on her kitchen wall as she threw her purse down and sat herself down on the kitchen table, covering her face to realize her happy world was coming to an end real fast.

She was only in her fifties; she was hoping to stay happy and loving for at least thirty more years.

But how did it end up like this?

She looked up when she heard the slam of a door and footsteps rushing into the kitchen, looking up to see her son, Sting, standing by the doorway staring with a wide-eyed pale face. Her daughter Nashi came rushing in behind him soon and the three all started sobbing together.

It was a sob fest and it was soon stopped when a certain pink-haired man came into the kitchen, blinking and staring with a blank expression plastered on his face.

"Uh... is everything okay here?"

"D—Dad..." Nashi sobbed making him stare. "Dad?" He said as he turned around to see if anyone else was around, quirking his eyebrow in the air. "Uh, sorry, girl. Are you lost? What's going on here?"

"Dad!" Igneel shouted, startling the ones there. "It's us! Sting Dragneel! Nashi Dragneel! Did you forget us already?!"

"You guys have my last name too? What is going on here?"

"Dad!"

"Sting!" Lucy raised her voice earning his attention and making him grow hush. "Stop that—you're going to scare him."

"Mom!" He shouted in disbelief making her shoot him a look.

He only growled before he grabbed his belongings and marched on out of the house, slamming the door on the way making the entire family become silent in process.

"Please... can one of you explain what is going on here?" The male whimpered as he started to worry, looking directly at Lucy who only looked away in pain.

Nashi continued to sob as Lucy cried softly, making his heart clench and his breath hitch. He stared at the blonde for a while before he turned around and walked away, making Lucy's heart clench painfully and her tears to rush down her face faster. She grasped her daughter's hand and offered a reassuring smile but it only made her daughter cry, the blonde desperately trying hard to fight the tears.

When Lucy thought Natsu had left, she was surprised when she heard the door slam back open and the idiot she married standing by the kitchen door once more, holding a pink tulip she planted couple weeks back.

She watched as he approached her and held the flower out for her, grinning awkwardly as a light blush painted his cheeks.

"How about you and I run away, together? I promise I won't make you cry as much as you are now."

Nashi watched in surprised as Lucy stared at him, gently grasping the flower he plucked out of their garden to hand it to her. Her eyes started to water once more as she remembered younger Natsu holding out a tiny daisy to her asking if they can run away together when they were just young teens.

She started to sob again and laugh softly, nodding her head in agreement. "Idiot... I already did..!"

And the smile on his face made her heart swell greatly.

* * *

The next day where she was just about to get ready to head to the hospital with Natsu for his check up, she was once again surprised to see the man she loved holding _another_ flower towards her, the same grin and the same blush on his face.

"You're beautiful! How about you and I get married and run away together? We can have many kids!"

It only made her laugh and take the flower from him, smiling widely at his hopeful nervous face.

"I already did, Natsu."

And the same heart-wrenching grin from yesterday appeared on his face.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, do you want to run away with me? I promise we'll go on lots of fun adventures together!"

"I would love to!"

"Really?" The famous grin came up to his lips as he leaned in, staring into her chocolate brown eyes as she smiled back widely. "Yes, of course. I will go anywhere with you, Natsu."

"Hey... how do you know my name and I don't know yours?!" He whined making her giggle and grasp his hand softly. She looked into his dark eyes as he blushed slightly; a bit taken back she was holding his hand making her giggle again. "Okay... I'm sorry; I think I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lucy."

"That's a very pretty name!"

Lucy blushed as she smiled at his grinning face. "Do you want to get married and run away with me?"

"I already did, Natsu."

The grin on his face made her heart squeeze lovingly.

* * *

"Are these two your kids?" Natsu asked in awe as Sting and Nashi stood right next to the blonde, the three staring at the pink-haired man who just entered with flowers in his hands.

Lucy only sighed and smiled softly as Nashi started to cry softly and Sting look away in pure sadness.

"Yes... they're my kids but they're _your_ kids too."

"What?! I have kids?! And with _you?!_" He asked in disbelief as Lucy giggled, walking on over to him and put her hands on his shoulders and smile gently. "Yes, we had kids. And we got married and we went only many adventures together... don't you remember, darling?"

"No..." He almost whispered as he stared at her for a while.

He was blank for a moment before he blushed and looked at the blonde in front of him. "You're beautiful, will you marry me?"

"I already did, silly." She laughed as she took the flowers from him, smiling beautifully as he grinned back lovingly.

Nashi and Sting could only stare.

* * *

"Hey... you want to get married before I die?" Natsu asked one night as Lucy looked at him in wonder as she stopped reading her novel. She smiled softly as she looked at the staring male who was lying on the hospital bed. "We're already married."

"Then... will you marry me again, when I meet you again?"

Lucy only stared as she watched him grin at her, the winkles by his eyes and mouth creasing gently by his grin and it made her eyes start to water, her heart clenching painfully. Her vision blurred and she started to cry, nodding her head as he reached over and grasped one of her hands.

"Will you promise you'll marry me, again?"

"I—I promise, Natsu... I love you." She sobbed as he pressed his lips against her palm. "I love you too, Lucy."

And that was the last thing he said before he left her, forever.

She was heartbroken and her body was numb, just remembering all the memories they shared together as they grew old together. Chasing and screaming, crying and laughing... she remembered everything and the way he remembered her name and how he said he loved her... she was glad she met this fool and stay with him till his last breath.

* * *

A young blonde about the age twenty sat at an outdoor table with a drink in front of her as she continued to stare at her dark screen, hoping to get the message from the said-so-person she was supposed to have a date with would answer her.

The soft summer breeze brushed against her as her blonde hair flew everywhere, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she just received the text from him.

_**Sorry, I can't make it; work has me pulled down... maybe next time!**_

She only brushed it off as she stood and paid for her drink before leaving the place, walking down the cobblestone walkway as she decided to go to the ocean to look at the marvelous sea once more.

When she arrived, the waves crashed against the rocks as small salty water drops hit her face, the blonde bending down to grab a couple of rocks and throw them across the ocean surface. It skipped barely four times before it sank to the bottom of the ocean floor.

When she was done skipping rocks and admiring the sparkling sea water surface, she turned around and walked back to the city to go back home.

She passed many buildings and towns-people as she swiftly passed the area and entered the park, looking around as the breeze blew the leafs everywhere, making a tornado of them. She admired them a bit as they walked down the pathway, looking straight ahead to see a pink-haired male wearing dark tan khaki shorts, a white elbow-length shirt, and a gray vest on top running straight towards her.

His white scarf blew everywhere behind him as he past right by her, the blonde freezing in her spot as his vibrant hair and his Smokey sweet scent reminded her of _something_.

She turned around and stared right at the stunned male who was just couple meters away from her, staring just like she was with an expression of wonder and confusion.

The summer breeze brushed past the two as the hush silence made everything soothing.

It was until he grinned that it made her eyes widen and her heart skip a beat, the male rubbing the back of his pink hair to speak.

"Let's get married, heh?"

* * *

**a/n:** goddamn this is very sweet and romantic and sad at the same time. I just keep watching the fairy tail opening and ending and I get GOOSEBUMPS AND ASFGHJ;K DEAR LORD HAVE MERCY.  
The last part is from Fairy Tail ending 15!

Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to drop a lovely review!


End file.
